


No Sweeter Innocence

by seasidh



Series: After the Happy Ending [7]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Talk of Feelings, depictions of violence, i'm still really bad at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidh/pseuds/seasidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Snafu share a quiet morning and an overdue conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweeter Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is based off the characterizations in the TV show, no disrespect meant to the actual men.
> 
> Un-beta'd, any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Trigger warning for the use of the q-slur.

Now that Eugene was back at his parents' he wasn't sure what to do with himself. The morning after he was brought home from the hospital he woke up, Snafu's breath ghosting over his shoulder, and stared at the clouds through the window across the room. He knew he wasn't allowed to stay in bed all day, but considering the agonizing undertaking it was getting out of bed currently he really didn't want to have to get up. He felt Snafu shift behind him and closed his eyes, trying to still his breathing, hoping Snafu wouldn't notice he was awake and make him get up.

"I know yer awake Gene." Snafu murmured.

"Can we just lay here a bit longer?" Eugene asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Snafu rolled over and picked up his watch from the nightstand. Seeing the time he took pity on Eugene and rolled back over, kissing his shoulder gently. "Sure Gene, whateva' you want." His bladder was uncomfortably full and his stomach was rumbling lightly, but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying just laying in bed, being close to Eugene.

****

A few hours later and he had managed to convince Eugene to get up. It had been difficult, the full night of sleep had stiffened his sore ribs and getting up and out of bed had involved some curse words and a tear or two. When he'd finally gotten Eugene up and standing he figured that Gene could afford to just stay in his pyjamas today, neither of them wanted to deal with the hassle getting dressed would be. Now they were sitting in the parlour, Eugene in a housecoat and his pyjamas, Snafu in jeans and a faded blue button up. Snafu had brought out a deck of cards and was currently playing Solitaire, his mother sat in a chair, sipping her tea and watching Snafu with mild disapproval. Mary Frank had never been overly fond of playing cards, playing cards led to gambling. The exception to this of course was Bridge, this was a fine game to play with friends. While she watched Shelton laying the cards down, she decided that perhaps Solitaire was an inoffensive enough game and chose not to comment on the playing cards. In fact, she thought, perhaps the four of them could play Bridge together one night. If Snafu had brought playing cards, he would most likely know how to play the game, and it would be a nice way to spend an evening. Eugene was sitting next to him on the couch, reading a book and shifting uncomfortably, trying to find a position that didn't cause him any pain. Mary Frank watched him and tapped the side of her teacup thoughtfully.

They had all been sitting together in silence for at least half an hour when Mary Frank finally spoke up. "Eugene dear." 

Eugene raised his eyes slowly. He knew that tone of voice. It was the voice his mother used when she knew she was saying something he wouldn't like. She was usually right too. "Yes?" He asked cautiously.

"I talked to Edward this morning. He’s coming around in a few hours.” Her voice carried a hint of tension. There had been this widening gap between the brothers since Eugene came home from the war, the introduction of Shelton had only made the divide larger. Mary Frank was, admittedly, worried about how Edward would react to this turn of events. It was obvious from Eugene’s face that he was wondering the same thing, and coming to a less optimistic conclusion. 

Eugene had not been looking forward to this meeting. He hadn’t thought about it, not consciously at least, but now that he was facing it, he realized it had definitely been on his mind. Shelton and Edward had never gotten along very well, and Eugene knew from Sid that Edward had shown up at his house on more than one occasion, first just asking for an assessment of Snafu, then looking to see if Snafu would get Eugene hurt, and finally just expressing his disapproval of Shelton's role in Eugene's life. He was fully expecting this 'visit' with his brother to go poorly. He loved his brother, he really did, but Edward had such a narrow view of the world, he could never even bother to consider anything outside of what he considered 'the right way to do things.' He seemed to take it almost personally that Eugene had decided to continue on with school, that he hadn't gotten married and settled down, taken some mediocre job he wasn't passionate about. Just like Edward did. Eugene didn't want that life and Edward seemed to view that as an indictment of his own life. 

"Eugene, dear, did you hear me?" His mother's voice cut in and Eugene had to grind his teeth against the bitterness crawling it's way up from his belly. She wasn't trying to irritate him. 

Eugene shook his head. "Yes, Edward's coming in a few hours." He replied politely.

Mary Frank frowned briefly. "Yes," she said slowly. "I also said you should possibly take a shower and get dressed as well."

Now it was Eugene's turn to frown. "For Edward?" He asked, failing to see why he should go to the effort of making himself look presentable for his own brother. He didn't notice how Snafu had stilled next to him and was eyeing him up from the corners of his eyes.

"No, for," Mary Frank paused and sighed gently. She didn't know how to give voice to her worries. She just knew she didn't want Edward to see Eugene like this. His hair was messy, a little greasy, and she was pretty sure she could still see some bits of dried blood in it. The hospital had made some effort to clean him up but it certainly wasn't enough. In his housecoat, with his dirty hair and his stitched and bruised face, Eugene looked...frail. If Edward saw him this way, looking like some wounded animal, the inevitable fight would be much worse. Perhaps she could head it off if Eugene just looked a bit more put together. "For yourself." She finally finished, lamely. She gave him a weak smile. "I can help you in the shower, if that's what you're worried about."

Eugene's eyes went wide and his face flushed a bright red. "Dear God no." He muttered under his breath.

Mary Frank heard him and scowled. "Eugene,"

Eugene held up his hands and shook his head. "Mother, no. I'm sorry, but you are not helping me in the shower. If it's so important to you, I'll do it, but I can manage myself." He tried to push himself off the divan but cried out sharply when the pain in his side stole his breath away. 

Seeing Mary Frank about to intervene, and knowing Eugene's pride couldn't handle that right now, Snafu leapt off the divan and stepped closer to Eugene, holding his hand out. Eugene eyed him resentfully but accepted the offered hand, allowing Snafu to pull him up off the sofa. 

Shelton helped Eugene up the stairs and into the bathroom nearest their bedroom. Eugene pushed him off somewhat forcefully and began pulling his housecoat off, turning away from Shelton. Snafu smirked and leaned against the counter, allowing Eugene to struggle with his clothes. "Ah could help you, ya know." He teased gently.

Eugene growled. "I don't need your damn help." He was still shirtless from the night before, choosing to simply cover himself with the housecoat, rather than struggle with putting a shirt on. He pushed at his pyjama bottoms, shoving them over his hips, and then shimmied a little, trying to wiggle them down his legs. 

Snafu had to suck his lips in between his teeth to keep from barking out a laugh at the image in front of him. Eugene stood with his back to him still, his pyjama bottoms bunched around his knees, and he was stomping his feet, trying to tug the pants further down his legs. Eugene wobbled unsteadily on his legs, feet still tangled in the pyjama pants and Snafu saw the potential for disaster. He stepped forward and laid a steadying hand on Eugene's hip, and at the same time he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Eugene's shoulder, nuzzling his face into Eugene's neck. "Jus’ lemme help you Sledge.” He brought his other hand around and rested it on Eugene’s stomach gently, mindful of his sides.

Eugene’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “I just, I feel like a child and I hate it.” He moaned. He hadn’t felt this helpless since he’d returned home from the war and it made him feel panicked and desperate. 

Behind him Snafu nodded, his stubbled chin brushing against the smooth skin of his back. “Ah know.” He murmured, leaning down and pushing Eugene’s pants further down his legs, making it easier for Eugene to step out of them. It was a compromise. Snafu could lend support, someone to lean on, but Eugene could still have some control and Eugene was grateful for the gesture. As he stepped out of his pants he felt Snafu step away from him and heard him taking off his own clothes. Eugene stepped toward the shower and was thankful that this bathroom had a stall shower and not one of those bathtub/shower combos. He wouldn’t have to be high stepping over anything, climbing into a porcelain nightmare. While Shelton finished getting undressed Eugene fiddled with the taps, testing the water, waiting for it to be just right. They stepped into the shower together and Shelton quickly maneuvered Eugene under the spray, soaking his hair. Eugene had to bite back a curse as the water ran over his stitches, stinging painfully. He’d been expecting it - this wasn’t the first time he’d needed stitches - but it didn’t make it any less painful. Snafu gently guided him out of the water so just his back was under the stream and poured some shampoo in his palms, lathering them up before settling his hands in Eugene’s hair. Snafu had strong, capable fingers and Eugene found himself relaxing into his touch, wrapping his arms around Snafu’s waist and leaning heavily into his touch. Shelton was rubbing little circles into Eugene’s scalp, lightly digging his nails in occasionally and Eugene couldn’t help the happy little sigh that escaped his lips. Shelton chuckled softly, bringing his hands down, massaging just behind Eugene’s ears, his hairline, and his neck. He dipped his head down, licking at some water that had pooled in the wings of Eugene’s collarbone, drawing a soft moan from Eugene and causing him to tighten his grip on Shelton’s back. Snafu smirked and tilted Eugene’s head back gently, smiling at Eugene’s wide pupils and gently parted lips. He ached to kiss those lips but figured the stitches might get in the way, and settled for kissing Eugene’s jaw and pushing him back a step. He cradled Eugene’s head in his heads and had him tilt it back, rinsing the shampoo from his hair without making him wet his stitches again. He could feel Eugene tensing against his hands, anticipating the water rushing over his face and he stepped closer, running his hands through Eugene’s hair and bringing his lips to his ear. “It’s alright Sledge, ah gotcha, jus’ relax.” One hand was splayed against the back of Eugene’s head, supporting him, while the other was scrubbing through his hair, rinsing it out. Snafu licked at Eugene’s ear and nuzzled his nose into the soft skin just behind it, smiling at the way Eugene’s breath hitched lightly. When he was satisfied that all of the shampoo had been rinsed from Eugene’s hair he stepped back, bring Eugene with him and reached for the bar of soap, ignoring the washcloth and preferring to use his hands. He rubbed the soap into a rich lather and started on Eugene’s worst side, getting the hard part over and done with. He lifted Eugene’s arms, guiding Eugene to rest his hands on his own shoulders, and then ran his hands down his sides, letting his fingers dance lightly against his skin, dipping his thumbs down the curve of Eugene’s hip bone before bringing them back, distracting Eugene with his mouth latched onto his collarbone as his hands skimmed past the worst parts of Eugene’s ribs. When he was finished with Eugene's sides, he slid his hands around to Eugene's back, continuing his trail of kisses up Eugene's jaw. As Snafu's hands continued their journey around his body, and his lips continued peppering kisses to any available patch of skin, Eugene clutched at his shoulders, breathing as heavily as he could. When Snafu reached an especially sensitive spot with his teeth and tongue Eugene's hips rocked forward, a low whining noise escaping his throat. The static between them amped up as their erections rubbed together and Eugene began rocking his hips gently, dropping his forehead to Snafu's shoulder. Shelton paused in his ministrations, moaning lowly at the feeling of Eugene's hard cock brushing against his own, enjoying the teasing for a moment but quickly craving more. He shuffled Eugene further back into the stream of water, sliding his hands down his back and gripping his ass, pulling their hips together. While the water washed the soap off their bodies Shelton ground his hips into Eugene, pulling his head back and leaning his forehead against Eugene's. They were both breathing hard, sharing the same air, Eugene's hands were clasped around Shelton's neck and he had his eyes closed, still making a whining noise in the back of his throat. The needy little whimpers falling from his lips were urging Shelton on, every little gasp, moan and whine shooting little sparks of pleasure through his belly and straight to his cock, making him feel like his brain was shorting out. The slow slide of their wet bodies against each other, their lips barely brushing, was almost too intimate for Snafu. It made him want to crush himself against Eugene, clutch at him desperately, bring their bodies impossibly closer together and he was supposed to be the one in control here. His plan had been to distract Gene, make him feel good and relaxed and taken care of, help him forget about his frustration about his brother visiting, his mother’s doting, and his hindered mobility. Instead he had gotten swept up in the closeness of Gene, the delicious taste of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, shifting away from Eugene. Eugene opened his eyes and whined, pouting a little bit. Snafu smiled and turned them to the side, pushing Eugene gently against the wall so he could support himself and Snafu could focus wholly on Gene. He leant down and kissed his collarbone again, dragging his lips down to Eugene's nipple and circled the small bud with his tongue before sucking on it gently. His hands trailed down Eugene's flat stomach and wrapped around Eugene's cock lightly, dragging his fingers gently up the hard, hot flesh. 

Eugene's hands reached for Snafu, trying to pull him closer. "Snafu.." he whimpered. 

Snafu shook his head and tightened his grip around Eugene's cock, twisting his wrist on the downstroke. He brought his lips to Eugene's ear, licking into it before whispering: "Naw Gene, jus' lemme make you feel good." With one hand on Eugene's hip, his other began stroking Gene slowly.

Eugene gasped at the increased friction against his aching cock but managed to find his voice. "Nng, makes me feel good," he gasped out, "when you feel good." He turned his face into Shelton's neck, kissing behind his ear. 

Snafu chuckled, "Alright Gene, ah gotta way we can both feel good hmm? Is that what you want?"

Eugene nodded his head enthusiastically. Snafu chuckled again and reached over to grab the bottle of hair conditioner he'd spotted earlier on the little ledge in the corner of the shower. Eugene rested his head against the tile wall of the shower behind him and watched as Snafu squirted some of the conditioner in his hand and then stepped closer to him again. Snafu took Eugene in his hand again, spreading the makeshift lube around and then lined their dicks up, slotting them next to each other, he wrapped his fist around both of them. As Snafu took up his pace again, stroking them together, Eugene wrapped his arms around his back and brought his head forward, resting it on Shelton's shoulder again, letting him take the reigns. Shelton's grip was perhaps a bit clumsy, the angle not quite right but Eugene thought it felt like heaven. The way he twisted his wrist, curving around them, the way his cock slid, wet and slippery against his own as Shelton thrust into his fist had Eugene's head swimming. He nipped gently at Shelton's neck, groaning at a particularly bright spark as pleasure pooled low in his belly, drawing his balls up and making his knees feel a little weak. Shelton had his free hand braced against the wall next to Eugene and his cheek pressed against the side of Eugene's hair, panting next to his ear. Eugene could feel his release fast approaching. "Fuck, Mer. Ah god, I'm so close." He gasped into the wet skin of Snafu's neck.

Snafu growled lowly and tightened his grip, turning his face to Eugene's. "Tha's it Gene, come for me." He shuddered next to Eugene, his own orgasm racing towards him. "Ah fuck Gene," he groaned, darting his tongue out and licking up Eugene's jaw. "So good, so good." He murmured nonsensically into his skin. 

With Snafu's chest heaving against him and his muttered encouragements - _so good, so beautiful, oh fuck yes, fuck come for me gene come for me_ \- whispered into his ear Eugene came with a low cry, spilling over Snafu's fist and belly. Snafu followed him shortly after and continued to stroke them both slowly while they caught their breath. 

The water had began to run cold so Snafu quickly rinsed them both off. He was just about to turn the water off when there was a knock at the door.

"Eugene? Are you alright dear?" Mary Frank's muffled voice called through the door.

Snafu and Eugene exchanged a look, equally amused and embarrassed, as Shelton shut off the water and they both stepped out of the shower. Eugene stood shivering in the middle of the bathroom as Shelton scooped up some towels. "Yes mother, I'm fine." He called out to his mother as Shelton draped a towel over him, patting him down gently. He brushed Shelton off "I can towel myself off." He whispered fondly, having washed away much of his annoyance as well.

Snafu smirked. "Lots'a things ya can do yerself Gene, jus' not always as fun." He was teasing but he stepped away and grabbed his own towel, running it quickly through his hair before drying himself off, letting Eugene take care of himself. While Eugene pat himself down with the towel Snafu stepped into his jeans, grimacing at the way the denim stuck to his still damp skin. He chose to forgo putting his shirt on while his curls were stilling dripping down his back and instead tossed his towel and shirt over his shoulder. He bent down and picked up Eugene's pyjama bottoms and housecoat, offering both to him. Eugene smiled gratefully and shrugged into his housecoat, following Snafu's lead and slinging his towel and pyjamas over his shoulder.

When Eugene opened the door he was surprised to see his mother still standing there. Snafu was standing just behind him and Mary Frank’s eyes darted back and forth between them. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t having any trouble.” She stammered awkwardly. “But I see, uhm, well,” she cleared her throat and blushed furiously, looking at the ground. “Merriell was kind enough to help you out.”

Shelton had to duck his head to hide his smirk at Mary Frank’s unintentionally lewd remark. Eugene just shrugged. “That’s less embarrassing than having your mother help you wash your hair.” He said flatly.

Mary Frank raised her eyebrows and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.” She said. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Don’t take too long, Edward will be here soon.” She added pointedly. 

Eugene watched his mother walk off down the hall with a small, fond smile. Even if things worked out with Edward how he vaguely expected them to, he was grateful for how things had turned out with his mother. She had been embarrassed to have caught her son in an intimate moment with his partner, but he hadn't seen any revulsion or disgust on her face. Just embarrassment and maybe a touch of amusement. His mother would be the type to wax poetic about the nature and enthusiasm of young love, he thought with a wry smile. Eugene was broken out of his thoughts by Snafu's gentle nudge against his hip and he moved out of the doorway and on to their room. 

In their room Snafu began rummaging through their belongings, pulling out clean clothes for the both of them and laying Eugene's out on the dresser. Eugene stood in the middle of the room and watched him, thinking about their conversation the other day. "Snaf?" He finally said, drawing the older man's attention. Shelton turned around and looked at him a beat before humming in response and pulling his towel off his shoulders to rub at his wet hair. "Why were you so dead set on leaving?" He asked. 

Snafu sighed and dropped his arms from his head. "We don' need to talk 'bout this now Gene." He muttered.

Eugene shook his head, shrugging out of his house coat and clumsily attempting to run his own towel through his hair, a task made significantly more difficult but his inability to raise his arms. "Yes we do. I won't get mad but I want to know." When Shelton opened his mouth to respond Eugene cut him off. "And don't say it's because you're worried for me. That's not it, at least not all of it." He said pointedly. 

Snafu sighed again and tossed his towel on the table by the window. He didn't respond for a few moments, opting instead to pick up Eugene's boxers and trousers and step over to him, helping him settle on to the bed so he could help with the more arduous parts of getting dressed. When he was kneeling in front of Eugene, his hand curved around Eugene's calf, helping him step into his boxers he finally spoke. "That is it though Gene." He murmured, voice low and introspective. He threaded Eugene's feet through his pants legs and pulled them up to his thighs. 

"Why though? Specifically." Eugene said as Shelton helped him stand and pulled his boxers and pants over his hips. Shelton shrugged noncommittally as Eugene buttoned up his trousers so he pressed. "Mer?"

Snafu turned away from him, grabbing his own undershirt off the dresser and pulling it over his head. "I'm fuckin' terrified Gene." He whispered, bracing his hands on the dresser. 

Eugene studied him carefully. Pushing Snafu to be open with him was a delicate endeavour. Push Snafu too hard, make him feel vulnerable and exposed and he could clamp down and shut Eugene out, though Eugene figured, Snafu was always more amenable to these sorts of conversations after sex. "Of what?" He asked quietly, matching Snafu's tone and demeanor. 

Snafu turned around to face Eugene, cocking his hip to lean against the dresser and crossed his arms. "Of what?" He asked, perplexed. "Of losing you Gene." He shook his head and focused his gaze on the opposite wall, his jaw tensing angrily. "You took the same test ah took when you applied fer the marines. You answered their questions." He said pointedly. " _How_ do you like girls?" He said, bitter emphasis on the how, and then laughed. "Shit Sledge, I woulda loved ta heard yer answer to that one." He smirked, his eyes playful. "'Wow, I'd marry her.'" He teased. 

Eugene blushed and shrugged, remembering his own confused and fumbling attempts at heterosexuality. "I still don't see what that has to do with anything."

Snafu shrugged. "See, they din' really care did they? Didn't mattah how you answered, there was a war on and we needed every man. Sure, some fellas got caught out and sent to them hospitals, had them head doctahs tryin' ta figure out, are they just-" he paused and thought for a moment. "What was it? Experimenters?" Eugene nodded, remembering the scuttlebutt around this particular topic. "Right, well them doctahs wanted to know if they was experimenters or if they was the real perverts. And sure, if'n it was decided they was really queer they got court martialed and sent home, but that was it." He shrugged. "You think that's how it is Sledge. Like it was in the war, like people are just gonna think 'well if you don' bothah me, I won't bothah you.' but it ain't Gene. It fuckin' ain't. I've seen what happens Sledge, seen how this goes." He said bitterly. "You haven't seen this go down befo' Sledge, you don' know how much they fuckin' hate us." He said, turning to meet Eugene's eyes. 

Eugene's mouth twisted sardonically. "I think I've got a pretty good idea Snaf." He muttered, gesturing to the ugly bruising on his torso.

Snafu's eyes softened as he studied the steady march of hatred imprinted on Eugene's skin, a little sliver of guilt coiling around his spine. He pushed that guilt and softness away and steadied himself. "That ain't nothing compared to what it coulda been." 

Eugene frowned, a small crease furrowing his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked warily.

Snafu pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and worried at it. Eugene was asking him to talk about things he'd rather keep buried deep down. "When ah was a boy," he finally said, speaking low. "Maybe 'bout thirteen or fourteen, my mama an' I, we lived on the outskirts ah the city. Real poor neighbourhood, my mama never was a rich woman." He spoke haltingly, like it was difficult to pull the words from within himself. "There was this fella lived near us. He was a nice enough fella, kept to hisself mos'ly. I dunno what he did fer work but his house was one'a the nicer ones in our shitty little neighbourhood." His lips quirked in a parody of a smile. "He kept a little garden, and I remember he had this little dog, some mutt he'd picked up somewhere. I really liked that dog." He said sadly. Eugene had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Well, people in the neighbourhood, they started talking, the way folks will. It started with jus' idle talk. 'Oh, he's a 'confirmed bachelor'’ they'd say." Snafu nodded thoughtfully. "The ladies sounded real sad about it, like it was some kinda waste. Then the men got in on it. They weren't so sad, they was angry. They called him a nancy and a fairy and a bunch of other shit. My daddy weren't around but I heard plenty of talk from'n my frien's daddies. They'd get all full up on drink and fill their kids and each other up with all kinda hate and righteous anger." He laughed bitterly. "They was all the meanest sons a' bitches. Beat their wives and their kids black an' blue, kick a dog just to hear it yelp. They was always drunk and gambled all their money away and hit their kids for crying 'bout being hungry but suddenly they was all concerned 'bout what the good lord wanted. They'd go on sayin' what the bible said 'bout sodomites and 'fucking queers' and they'd get themselves all worked up over it. Don't matter what the bible said 'bout getting piss drunk everyday or 'bout the sin of gambling, oh no. That didn't matter much compared to what that fella was doing." He levelled Eugene with a hard stare and Eugene found he couldn't meet it, had to avert his eyes. "They din't even know, not fer sure, but that din't matter. They'd decided. You understand that Gene? It din't matter if'n it was true or not. Just that they thought it was an' they made sure everyone was real angry 'bout it." He shrugged. "Well once they'd got started it just got worse. Kids started throwing shit at his house, breakin' windows, writin' stuff on his doors." He frowned and sighed sadly. "Someone killed his dog. I didn't get it, that dog never did nothing. He was just a real friendly dog, always wagged his tail when he saw you, let you pet him and rub his ears. He was a real nice dog." Eugene saw Snafu blink rapidly and stepped forward, taking Snafu's hands in his own, running his thumbs over the knuckles, and waited for Shelton to continue. "They wanted him gone Gene, you get that?" He asked, and Eugene nodded. "But he din't go. I guess he thought this was his home and he wasn't gon' get chased out." This last bit he said pointedly, parroting Eugene's earlier words. "Well, I don' know who did it, or even really what happened but...one night, I was home in bed, heard crashing glass and shouting. My mama an' I, we went out on the street, everyone was comin' outta their homes to see what was happening." Snafu took a shaky breath and squeezed Eugene's hands. "That house, with the tidy garden and neatly painted windowsills, it was all up in flames. One minute it was just a house an' the next it was like the whole thing was suddenly on fire. I guess a few men musta thrown some’a those liquor bottles, with the rags stuck in ‘em, through the windows." Snafu shuddered as he remembered the night. The flames licking up the side of the house, the broken windows all over the ground floor, the dark silhouettes of several men standing and watching it burn, the plumes of thick, black smoke billowing into the sky. "No one did anything Gene." He whispered, voice quiet and soft. "They all just stood there an' watched it burn." Snafu didn't have to say it, Eugene knew, Shelton's neighbour was still in the house as it burned. Snafu raised his hand and brushed his thumb across Eugene's cheek thoughtfully. "I was old enough then to know that pretty girls weren't the only ones to turn my head, but that night.." he shrugged, "well it was a good lesson in why I should only chase the pretty girls who caught my eye, an' leave those pretty boys well enough alone." He smiled ruefully and twisted a lock of Eugene's hair in his fingers. "Then you came along an' shot that whole plan to hell."

Eugene smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Shelton's lips, mindful of his own broken lip. "Well I'm glad I did." He murmured.

Shelton shrugged self-consciously. "Eh, yer alright I guess." He muttered, bringing his hands down to fiddle with the waistband of Eugene's trousers.

Eugene settled his hands on Snafu's hips and gave him a considering look, studying the way he averted his eyes, the way worry creased around his eyes and mouth. "I get it Mer, I do, but that's not gonna happen here." Snafu's eyes darted up to meet his and he opened his mouth but Eugene shook his head. "I was stupid, and naive, I know that. I do." He huffed a humourless laugh. "I learned my lesson there." He bent his head, catching Snafu's eye. "But that, Mer, that isn't going to happen here." He said pointedly, making sure Snafu kept his eye. "No one is coming with sticks and knives and fire to kill the veteran son of the town's most prominent doctor. All that privilege you like to remind me I have?" He asked. "Well, that may not save me from a beating but I think it may protect us from the mob."

Snafu nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't considered this. The Sledge's were well respected in Mobile. Eugene was the veteran who'd served admirably in the Marine Corps and Edward Jr served his country in Europe. Dr. Sledge was a well respected and well known doctor, serving the veterans of the Great War and the citizens of this town for years. Maybe Eugene was right, maybe they didn't have to worry about the mob coming to roust them or kill them, whichever one worked. He checked his watch and gently pushed Eugene off him. "Maybe yer right, but right now, we should get you dressed. Edward'll probably be showing up soon." He said with obvious displeasure.

Eugene smiled and stepped away, willing to let Snafu help him finish getting dressed, feeling like perhaps one weight had shifted off his shoulders. He understood Shelton’s concerns - maybe even understood the man himself a little better - but at the moment, what other people thought didn’t matter to Eugene. It was what Edward Jr. was going to think, or more specifically, say and do, that had Eugene worried and he just didn’t have the energy to spare concern for the faceless of entity of popular opinion. As they finished getting dressed Eugene steeled himself for what he worried was going to be a battle of sorts, and if he gave a silent prayer that it would go alright, he didn’t think on it too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little calm before the storm if you will.


End file.
